How to Be a Heartbreaker
by Htuiba
Summary: "Regla número 1: es que te divertirás, pero cariño cuando hayas terminado, tienes que ser el primero en correr. Regla número 2: Sólo no te apegues, a alguien que puedas perder... Regla número 3: lleva el corazón en la mejilla, pero nunca en la manga, a menos que quieras probar la derrota. Regla número 4: tienes que verte puro dale un beso de despedida en la puerta..."


Nota de autor: ¡BEBÉS PINGÜINO! ¡Esto no es para ti! Repito, sabes cómo te pones cuando lees PWP.

Aún estoy escribiendo mis otras historias, pero en honor (horror) de iniciar la escuela otra vez… Escribí esto. ¡No lo cuestionen! Solo disfrútenlo :D

Es Klaine con menciones de Hevan (?) Kum (?), como prefieran llamarle.

¡Feliz lectura!

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliada con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

***ADVERTENCIA*** Solo es un one-shot, pero si, esto es puro PWP KLAINE SMUTTY SMUT SEX. Así que si no les gusta, no lo lean. Una lista completa de las manías. Gran!Perversión, lenguaje sucio, uso de malas palabras, posesividad!extrema, juego de roles... ahora sí.

Has sido advertido.

~C.

* * *

(One-Shot)

_Regla número uno, es que te divertirás.*_

—¡Oye, Anderson!

Blaine miró sobre su hombro, y gruñó cuando vio a Brody acercándose a él a través de la recepción del hotel —. ¿Qué es?

Brody sonrió, una sonrisa gato Cheshire que Blaine conocía demasiado bien —Te conseguí un cliente

Blaine se mofó —. Santana ya me dio un cliente justo ahora— levantó un trozo de papel blanco —. No me siento como para ir de hotel a hotel esta noche.

Brody le arrebató el papel y lo remplazó con uno nuevo —. Haz lo que quieras, pero definitivamente necesitas este.

—¿Por qué?— Blaine estrechó sus ojos, casi impresionado cuando vio que la dirección era de la suite Presidencial en _The Plaza_.

—El chico fue muy específico en lo que… NO quería— Brody escogí cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Blaine miró ferozmente —. ¿Él?

—Mira, puede que no me vayan los chicos, pero con la cantidad de dinero que está dispuesto a pagar, habría totalmente fingido batear para tu equipo esta noche— el más alto explicó —. Sebastián -¡incluso Santana!- todos lo querían, hasta que les dije que no eran lo que el cliente quería.

Rodó los ojos —. Buitres hambrientos de dinero. ¿Qué esta este chico dispuesto a pagar? ¿El doble?— Blaine rio, apunto de devolver el cliente a Brody.

—El triple.

La garganta de Blaine se secó —. ¿Q-Qué?

—Exactamente, hazlo bien. Podríamos tener un regular. El ciertamente tiene dinero para ello, al menos es lo que parece.

Blaine bajó la mirada a la dirección, entonces volvió a un expectante Brody —. No me gusta tener clientes masculinos, Brody. Lo sabes.

Brody se encogió de hombros —. Si no vas, entonces este chico tan solo buscara alguna otra agencia. Todo ese dinero para alguien más, y entonces estarás mucho más lejos de pagar todos los préstamos del Universidad.

Blaine miró duramente a Brody, frunciendo el ceño mucho a su amigo del "trabajo" —. Bien, pero no más clientes esta noche… ¡y no los voy a tomar!— giró sobre sus talones y se fue a _The Plaza_, ignorando a Brody gritando tras él.

—¡Solo recuerda las reglas!

* * *

Blaine Anderson odia su trabajo a la luz de la luna. Era indeseable, y siempre lo hacía sentir barato. Había sido llamado prostituto, un chico-a-la-renta, incluso un putero. Como fuera, Brody prefería llamarlo acompañamiento, a veces gigolo cuando intentaban ser graciosos.

Blaine nunca lo encontró gracioso.

Suspiró mientras encuentra la suite Presidencial, tocó tres veces, y casi reevaluando su elección. Nunca antes había tenido clientes masculinos, fuera de su preferencia. Si, él era gay, pero la idea de dormir con un hombre del que no estuviese enamorado era una línea que se reusaba a cruzar. Con las mujeres, podía mantenerlo claro en su cabeza, decirles lo que querían escuchar y hacer lo que hacía mejor.

ACTUAR.

_Jezz_.

Blaine podía jugar la parte que las mujeres deseaban de él, sin ninguna posibilidad de generar sentimientos por ellas. Todo lo que necesitaba era Viagra y estaría bien yendo por lo que fuera que ellas hubieran planeado. Ahora, con un hombre… las líneas podrían ser fácilmente borrosas. No tenía idea como Sebastián podía ser totalmente indiferente con sus clientes masculinos, o cómo Brody no tenía problema en mantener sus sentimientos fuera de su trabajo cuando estaba con sus clientas, y buen Dios él no tenía idea como Santana era capaz de permanecer profesional cuando tenía clientela femenina y masculina. ¡Blaine era un romántico! Él no debería estar ahí. Que el chico fuera a otro lugar, ¿a él qué le importaba? Tal vez aún podía buscar una clienta para la noch-

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Y tú podrías ser?— preguntó una voz irritada, junto con un par de penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraron con desdén.

Era hermoso.

Y ese era un problema.

Blaine tragó saliva, tratando de enderezarse a sí mismo y negándose a derrumbarse bajo una mirada tan fiera —. Mi nombre es Blaine.

El de ojos azules zumbó, mirando de arriba a abajo a Blaine. El «cliente» tenía piel de porcelana pálida, casi vidriosos ojos azules, y perfectamente peinado con el cabello castaño hacia un lado y que se dirigía hacia arriba. Estaba sosteniendo una copa entre sus pálidos y delicados dedos; alrededor de un tercio de vino tinto seguía dando vueltas en la copa. Vestía un hermoso traje de tres piezas, pantalones negros, chaqueta blanca, y una pajarita negra desatada colgada al cuello. Blaine notó que los tres botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

El cliente tomó un sorbo de su vino, y entonces lo señaló burlonamente —. Tienes el cabello rizado azabache bajo ese casco de gomina— no fue una pregunta —. Piel olivácea. Ojos avellana— tomó otro sorbo, una sonrisa divertida se extendió en sus labios enrojecidos por el vino —. Eres más bajo que yo— dio un paso más cerca de Blaine y le sonrió —. No eres nada como él. Me gusta— luego se tragó los últimos residuos de su bebida, haciendo pucheros a la copa de vino cuando estuvo vacía —. Bueno, entra. Pon el letrero de «NO MOLESTAR» en la manija mientras estás en ello. O lo que sea que los del servicio de acompañantes que 'gama alta' hagan.

Blaine observó cómo su cliente bailó hacia una mesa de cristal y se sirvió más vino. Entró rígidamente, colocó el letrero y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El chico podía ser uno de los más precioso hombres en todo New York, pero era seriamente la diva más perra Blaine había conocido. Así que en vez de manifestar su opinión, preguntó —. No pillé su nombre… ¿o es solo «precioso»? — intentando mantener su encanto.

El cliente hizo una mueca —. Escuche, Hobbit. El nombre es Kurt, usted ya se habrá hartado de los nombres de cariño. ¿Verdad?

Blaine se burló; estaba a punto de tener suficiente de la actitud de este chico Kurt —. Correcto, no hay cantidad de dinero que valga los insultos. No estoy aquí para ser su costal de pelea verbal. Pruebe un maldito terapeuta en lugar de un servicio de acompañantes la próxima vez, me voy.

Blaine solo dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, escuchó un suspiro. Fue tan silencioso, casi como si lo hubiesen soltado por accidente, pero fue suficiente para frenar a Blaine en medio paso. Se giró ligeramente hacia atrás, observando como una lagrima caí por la mejilla del «cliente», Kurt, —. ¿Por qué está llorando?— no sabía que lo había poseído para decir eso, a pesar de enajenación desalentadora del hombre pálido; Blaine aun odiaba ver a un hombre tan hermoso llorar.

Kurt levantó la cabeza, casi sorprendido de ver todavía al sujeto en su suite. Rápidamente se frotó la mejilla mojada con la manga de su chaqueta blanca —. No estaba llorando. ¿No te estabas yendo de todas maneras? So-solo vete— se apoyó la mesa de cristal con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para tratar de combatir más lágrimas.

Ahí es cuando Blaine debió haber dado la vuelta, y dejado la suite.

Pero como el idiota que era, dijo —Oye, N-No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

Kurt suspiró —. No eres tú, y juro que no soy siempre tan... horrible. Es sólo un... mal día.

—¿Quiere hablarme sobre ello?— en serio, ¿Por qué seguía Blaine hablando?

El hombre suspiró mirándolo con curiosidad —. ¿Qué clase de gigolo eres?

Blaine bufó —. De la clase que dejaría este hotel si me llamas con otro nombre más.

Luego soltó una risita, Blaine había hecho a Kurt reír exitosamente, y fue hermoso —. Mis disculpas— se aclaró la garganta, y se sentó en una de las sillas caras. Cogió la botella de vino y levantándola hacia Blaine —. ¿Te gustaría una copa? Es caro, por lo cual asumo significa que es bueno.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tirando de una silla y mirando Kurt. El otro sirvió una copa para Blaine, colocándola a un lado sobre la mesa —. Gracias— tomó un sorbo de vino, estaba muy rico, y potente. Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios después de sorber sólo para cazar el delicioso sabor —. Está bueno.

Kurt se burló —. Por el precio, las mejores uvas han sido aplastadas con diamantes en barricas de oro macizo.

Blaine se rió entre dientes, asintiendo con él —. ¿Supongo que esta vuelta de lujo no es algo cotidiano, entonces?

—Dios no, todo esto es con el dinero de Sam.

—¿Sam?

—Mi prometido.

Blaine se encogió —. ¿Prometido?

¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

Kurt se mofó en la copa de vino —. Bueno, ex-prometido, para ser más preciso. Esta se supone que hubiera sido nuestra suite de luna de miel— se mofó —. Gracioso que traje a… otro hombre aquí en su lugar— fue cuidadoso de no usar ningún término degradante hacia Blaine, el chico de ojos color avellana había resultado ser bastante agradable.

—¿Qué pasó?

Kurt sintió su ardiente mirada a disminuir, ya en sus ojos enrojecidos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas no derramadas. Giró el vino en torno a la copa —Hoy se supone que nos íbamos a casar.

Cuando no continuó, Blaine incitó —Supongo… que ¿no sucedió?

—No— dijo Kurt entre dientes —. Tan solo antes de que saliera a la iglesia, una de mis damas de honor -quien había salido con Sam hace algunos años- entró a la habitación donde me estaba vistiendo. Entonces ella me dijo… que durmió con Sam, mi futuro marido, la noche pasada— furiosas lágrimas se derramaron por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt -espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuándo lo tomó de la mano? —Eso es horrible.

—No lo entiendes. Sabía que Sam había salido con chicas, antes de conocerme por supuesto, pero eso no me importó. Porque dijo que me amaba, ¿sabes? — sacó el pañuelo de ébano de su bolsillo y se secó los ojos con él.

—Estuvimos juntos por tres años. Tres años. Después tiró todo por la borda en una sola noche, solo porque no pudo ESPERAR.

—¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué?— frotó el brazo de Kurt ligeramente, y ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué son sus extremidades estaban haciendo las cosas sin su permiso? Malas manos. ¡Malas!-oh guau, ¿qué tipo de tela era esa?

—A tener sexo. Blaine… soy virgen— Kurt jadeó en busca de aire, antes de enterrar la cara entre las manos —. ¡Me prometí a mí mismo que no tendría sexo hasta la noche de mi boda! Se lo dije, hace tiempo lo hice. Él dijo que lo entendía y respetaba de elección… que podía esperar porque lo valía. ¡Me dijo que me amaba!

Cuando Kurt se encorvó, Blaine sintió su brazos envolverse alrededor del otro hombre en un abrazo reconfortante. Sí, su cuerpo sólo iba a hacer lo que quería, ¿no? —. Kurt, lo siento. De verdad.

Kurt aferró a Blaine, sin importarle que estuviera básicamente llorando en el hombro de un extraño —. No soy un mojigato, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que… mi madre se había hecho la misma promesa a sí misma. Mi padre respetó su elección, porque él la amaba. Ella decía que nunca, nunca se había arrepentido de ello, e hizo que el día de su boda se sintiera aún más especial. ¡Quería ese sentimiento especial!— se echó hacia atrás, —¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? ¿Acaso no pensó que estuve tentado también? ¡Quería sexo tanto como él! Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar, porque lo amaba lo suficiente para guardarlo solo para él, ¡Creí que él valía la pena para espera!— una vez que Kurt terminó de gritar, cayó en la cuenta. — No era... no era lo suficientemente especial, ¿no valgo la pena para esperar?

Por como Kurt miró suplicante a los ojos del otro, Blaine se dio cuenta de algo. Sabía exactamente lo que Kurt necesitaba. A pesar de la mirada abatida de Kurt, él suavemente apartó a Kurt lejos de él, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y salió de la suite.

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo protectoramente, sintiéndose aún más desvalorado cuando la puerta se cerró. No era ni siquiera bastante deseable para mantener el interés de alguien que sería pagado. ¿Cuán patético era eso? Kurt se hundió en su silla, dispuesto a renunciar a la idea de encontrar a alguien para que tomara su virginidad. No era nada más que un intento mezquino de dar un gran clásico «¡Vete a la mierda!» a Sam. Tal vez debería pedir otra botella de vino... y unas langostas... una tarta de queso sonaba bien también. Si no podía descubrir lo que «bien jodido» sentía, entonces podría al menos sentir «bien alimentado».

***TOC TOC TOC***

—¡Oye, cariño! ¡Olvidé la tarjeta-llave! ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?

Kurt frunció las cejas al oír la voz de Blaine proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cautelosamente caminó hacia la puerta, abrió con desconfianza. Lo que lo recibió... fue bastante sorprendente.

—¡Lo siento cariño! Olvidé que estas puertas se cierran solas— Blaine entró en la habitación, llevando una nueva ración de hielo. Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Blaine tomó el cubo cuando se fue.

—Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Blaine dejó el cubo en el suelo, y luego puso la botella de vino casi vacía en el hielo. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada de fingida inocencia en su rostro —. ¿Qué quieres decir, encanto?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir— Kurt hizo un gesto a Blaine —, todo… esto.

Blaine lentamente se pavoneó delante, serpenteando un brazo por la cintura de Kurt y tirando de él. Kurt abrió la boca, sus ojos muy abiertos por el movimiento. Una mano morena se ahuecó la mejilla de Kurt, acariciando la suave piel, y provocando involuntariamente que Kurt se relajara —. Disfrutando mi noche de bodas con mi querido marido— antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, Blaine presionó sus labios con los de él, balanceándose hasta la chaqueta del pálido hombre mientras movía sus manos para presionar en la espalda de Kurt. Blaine se alejó abruptamente del beso antes de que Kurt pudiera procesar completamente nada, descansando su frente contra la de Kurt —. ¿Kurt?

Kurt revoloteó los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por el iris de color ámbar líquido que lo recibieron —. ¿Marido?

Sonrió —. Solo tenemos una noche de bodas. Voy a asegurarme tengamos el máximo provecho de ella. Esta es una noche que recordaras para siempre, porque voy a mostrarte cuan especial Creo que eres— Blaine había sido cuidadoso ahí, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer… rompía cada regla en el manual de acompañantes —. Por fin podré mostrarte cuanto te… cuanto te amo.

Los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a ser brumosos otra vez, todo lo racional le decía que esto era probablemente un error y no la manera de superar un engaño de su prometido, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a rechazar la fantasía que él había estado soñando desde que era un adolescente, cuando se le estaba ofrecido a él de esta manera? Incluso si esto no era real, él podía fingir que lo era. Por una noche, podía fingir que estaba recién y felizmente casado con este guapo hombre. Mañana podría preocuparse de Sam y su nuevo estatus de soltería, esta noche... esta noche era joven, casado... y enamorado —. Oh, Blaine.

Presionaron sus labios de nuevo, esta vez instando mutuamente a ir más profundo. Cuando Kurt lamió la comisura de los labios de Blaine, se abrieron sin esfuerzo. Kurt se fundió en los brazos de Blaine, gimiendo cuando este comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior. Se besaron como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces, y no sólo dos. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Blaine llevó su mano al cabello de Kurt, manteniéndolo estable mientras sus lenguas se reunieron con timidez, acariciándose suavemente entre sí. Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine, juguetonamente mordió el labio superior antes de retroceder para tomar aire. Respiraban con dificultad; sus enérgicos rozamientos discretos que mutuamente hacían mientras recuperaban el aliento. No había más pensamientos de Sam. No había más pensamientos del servicio de acompañantes. Era sólo dos personas, disfrutando de su noche de bodas.

Blaine entrelaza una de sus manos con Kurt —. ¿Te gustaría entrar en el dormitorio?

Kurt asintió en silencio, caminando en una nube al dormitorio principal. La cama era una King size, de marco de madera con una cabecera de madera que tenía adornos dorados; enormes almohadas blancas mullidas todas ellas situadas en la cabecera, y sábanas de algodón egipcio de color blanco puro que tenían bordados dorados. Había dos lámparas a cada lado, y una lámpara-araña sobre la cama. Fue perfecto. Blaine se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Kurt con una sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que llegó Blaine, Kurt notó su atuendo. Era bastante simple, una camisa blanca con los dos botones de arriba desabotonados y unos pantalones negros. Sin embargo, si Kurt se permitía fantasear, podía fingir que Blaine ya llevó su chaqueta de esmoquin a la otra habitación, junto con su corbata.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco tímido, pero una pequeña sonrisa de todas maneras —. Me alegra que vaya a ser contigo, Blaine.

Blaine se ruborizó, no sabiendo realmente como tomar eso, pero sin embargo eso causó que un sentimiento cálido se estableciera en su pecho. Aclaró su garganta —. ¿Entonces… cómo… quieres?— dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo Kurt podría entender el contexto. La parte interesante era, que Blaine estaba feliz de dar o tomar lo que Kurt necesitara de él.

Kurt pensó por un momento, tan sorprendido de que Blaine le estuviera dando a elegir, y tomando tiempo para considerarlo de una forma o de la otra —. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, deslizando sus manos hasta los hombros de Kurt —. ¿Puedo?— cuando Kurt expresó su consentimiento, Blaine tiró de la chaqueta blanca de los hombros de Kurt. Tirándola al suelo, Kurt miró a Blaine con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, expectante, casi confiando. Se avivó algo en la parte baja del vientre de Blaine. Blaine lo guío hacia la cama y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás para que Kurt se tirara en el medio de ella. El chico de ojos color avellana se quitó los zapatos y se libró de sus calcetines, luego gateó a la parte superior de la cama hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Kurt.

Kurt estaba temblando; Blaine podía sentirlo temblar. Besó la frente de Kurt, susurrando palabras confortantes en su oído mientras sus manos curtidas dirigieron hasta botones aun abrochados de Kurt —. Confía en mí, a-amor.

***POP***

—Blaine.

***POP***

—¿Debería parar?

***POP***

—Nunca… pero por favor. De prisa.

Blaine le sonrió, deshaciendo los tres últimos botones de la camisa que vestía. Cuando estuvo hecho, la apartó, sin desear nada más que correr la lengua por la extensión de piel suave como la seda que se reveló —. Cariño.

El estómago de Kurt ondeaba, nunca había oído el arrastre de voz de ningún hombre en un tono tan áspero, sobre todo, no a causa de él —. Estoy seguro que has visto chico más atractivos en tu línea de tra-

—Eres el hombre más impresionante que he visto en mi vida. ¿Puedo probarte?— Blaine declaró, ya se está recorriendo con la nariz a lo largo del contorno del feliz rostro de Kurt.

Él asintió bruscamente, estremeciéndose cuando Blaine arrastró los labios hasta su abdomen —. Oh Dios.

Blaine corrió el labio inferior y le rozó con los dientes en las costillas, recorriendo al cuerpo virgen bajo él. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, levantó la cabeza —. ¿Él alguna vez te tocó, Kurt? ¿Alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de hacerte esto?— Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, agarrando las sábanas bajo él con firmeza. Sacudió la cabeza, no. Blaine sonrió —. Bien.

Kurt gritó de repente, al sentir las chispas de placer proveniente del pezón con el que Blaine actualmente estaba jugando en su boca. Chilló cuando Blaine mordió suavemente su pezón endurecido, sólo para lamerlo dulcemente a modo de disculpa. Sus manos volaron en el cabello de Blaine, un gruñido de frustrado salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que sus caderas estaban inmovilizadas por Blaine. Él estaba tan duro, increíblemente, en ese momento. Blaine dio una última succión al pezón de Kurt, antes de pasar a dar el mismo tratamiento al otro —. Blaine… Blaine, espera… por favor.

Blaine se quitó de inmediato, los ojos de color ámbar oscuro mirando hacia los actualmente ennegrecidos ojos azules de Kurt —. Lo siento, ¿fui muy tosco? ¿No te gustó?

—No, no, se sintió bien. Muy bien— Él chocó sus caderas sólo para demostrarle a Blaine lo excitado que lo puso —. Solo que… quiero hacerte sentir bien también.

—Pero esto es acerca de ti.

—Es sobre NOSOTROS. Una noche de bodas es entre dos personas, Blaine. Y yo quiero hacerte sentir bien también— Blaine trago duro; enrojeciendo ante la señal de que Kurt lo pudiera tener en cuenta —. ¿Me dejas?

Blaine asintió, casi gritando de sorpresa cuando Kurt se las arregló para cambiar posiciones . "Me encanta un hombre que puede hacerse cargo." bromeó.

Blaine asintió, casi gritando de sorpresa cuando Kurt arregló para darle la vuelta — .Me encanta un hombre que puede hacerse cargo— bromeó.

Kurt sonrió, deshaciendo el restos de sus botones y lo arrojó a un lado. En lugar de tomarse el tiempo para desabotar cautelosamente los botones de la camisa de Blaine, Kurt rápidamente sacó los botones a través de los ojales. El hombre pálido tuvo que detenerse por un momento para disfrutar del torso desnudo frente a él. Blaine tenía abdominales, un fuerte pecho ancho y ligeras capas de pelo dispersos de su pecho, sobre su abdomen, y se dirigían más allá de su cinturón. La boca de Kurt se hizo agua, y sus dedos se morían de ganas de quitarle el cinturón a Blaine. Puso una palma vacilante, extendida sobre la parte superior del abdomen de Blaine, ligeramente arañando con las uñas sobre la piel caliente de los abdominales de Blaine. Blaine se quedó sin aliento, con la intensa polla hinchada aún más. Kurt notó el estremecimiento, y gimió en necesidad. Recorrió la costura de pantalones de Blaine con sus dedos, —Quiero probarte también… si me lo permites.

El cuerpo de Blaine se puso rígido. Claro, había tenido mujeres ofreciéndosele a mamarlo una o dos veces, pero siempre se negó. Tomar alguna clase de placer para sí era un gran no-no de su parte, entonces ¿por qué estaba Blaine asintiendo con tanta ansiedad cuando Kurt se lo pidió? No pudo decírselo —. Si, Dios sí. Qui-quiero tu boca, cariño. La quiero tanto.

Kurt pasó la lengua por sus labios, deshaciendo rápidamente el cinturón de Blaine y casi arrancándole el botón. Bajó la cremallera, besando el estómago de Blaine cariñosamente cuando siseó por la fricción que la cremallera ofrecía al rozar sobre la polla medio-dura. Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, Kurt bajó los pantalones de Blaine, asegurándose de quitar el bóxer verde junto con ellos. Kurt tragó saliva, frotando las manos de arriba a abajo firmemente sobre los muslos desnudos de Blaine. Miró a Blaine —. ¿Estás…?

—Estoy limpio…— Blaine jadeó, gorgoteo otra cosa y podría haber dicho una incoherencia cuando Kurt tentativamente envolvió una mano alrededor de él. No tenía ni idea cuando llegó a ser tan sensible. Kurt le acarició la longitud lentamente, tratando de memorizar la sensación del miembro caliente de otro hombre en la mano y con los ojos como platos cuando exitosamente acarició la dureza total de Blaine —. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, sí. Solo que eres… grueso— Kurt comenzó torpemente, apenas capaz de conseguir que su pulgar y dedo medio se tocaran cuando se envolvieron alrededor de Blaine.

Blaine se rió entre dientes —. ¿Lo siento?

—No, me gusta— Kurt se inclinó hacia áreas no tan privados de Blaine, y con cada gramo de convicción que pudo reunir, lamió una amplia franja desde la base de la polla de Blaine a la enrojecida cabeza. Cuando Kurt oyó gemir a Blaine roncamente, se sintió más confiado de sus acciones. Chupó la cabeza suavemente, desplegando los labios enrojecidos alrededor de la punta de la polla de Blaine. Blaine sabía varonil y almizclado, Kurt tuvo que gemir en apreciación. Sin embargo, cuanto más de Blaine forzaba en su boca, se sofocaba en estado de shock. Kurt se quitó y balbuceó con sorpresa.

Blaine acarició el cabello de Kurt disculpándose, —Lo siento, n-no puedo evitarlo.

Kurt lo miró con lujuria fundida en los ojos, las pupilas negras casi eclipsaban su iris de color azul oscuro —. ¿Quieres que… quieres que use mi boca?— su voz había bajado unos octavas, entrelazando la excitación de sus palabras. Se hundió de vuelta sobre el miembro de Blaine, tratando desesperadamente de trabajar los labios y la boca para tomar más del grosor de Blaine. Kurt comenzó ahuecando sus mejillas, chupando a Blaine de verdad, cuando sintió los dedos de Blaine fluir en su pelo castaño. Kurt dejó escapar un sonido de frustración, tratando de tragar y llevar a Blaine hasta su garganta.

Blaine plantó sus pies contra el colchón, tratando desesperadamente de no empujar hacia la boca húmeda y caliente. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, jadeando al sentir la GARGANTA de Kurt aletear a su alrededor. Oh Dios, ¿estaba tratando de...? Blaine gimió ante la sensación de la nariz de Kurt acariciando a su base rizada. Lo había hecho, Kurt había sido capaz de hacerle una garganta profunda completa a Blaine. El ruido de felicidad que hizo Kurt desde el fondo de su garganta vibró en toda la polla de Blaine, le envió un inmenso placer por su columna vertebral. Blaine apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo el sudor perlar su frente en reacción al control que estaba tratando de mantener. A pesar de la inexperiencia de Kurt, él estaba tan ansioso por complacer, que condujo a Blaine a la locura —. ¡Oh, mierda!

Con la cabeza en el regazo de Blaine, Kurt dejó pasar su reflejo nauseoso, ignorando el cosquilleo incómodo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Comenzó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, chupando y sorbiendo a Blaine felizmente. Kurt gruñó cuando Blaine le agarró más fuerte del pelo, bramó contra la cama para tratar de conseguir un poco de fricción contra su propia erección abandonada. Kurt agarró las caderas de Blaine, Blaine apremiando a empujar dentro de su boca. Blaine no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt, sujetándolo mientras él seguía lenta y profundamente follando la garganta de Kurt.

El hombre de pelo rizado observó con asombro como su polla entraba y salía de la boca de Kurt, los labios rosas enrojecidos se extendían perfectamente a su alrededor, mientras que Kurt ahuecaba sus mejillas cada vez que él se apartaba. Mientras Blaine empujaba hacia su clímax, Kurt movió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Blaine, gimiendo por las varias estocadas que recibió mientras miraba a Blaine con los ojos entornados. Trató de mantener la holgura de su garganta, dejando a Blaine deslizarse dentro y fuera de su garganta mientras continuaba empujando —. Pequeño, pequeño... joder. Kurt, me voy a...— Blaine trató de retirarse antes de eyacular, pero Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, gimiendo cuando este trató de dejarlo —. MierdaMierdaMierda... ¡KURT!— otro chasquido de sus caderas hacia delante y Blaine se corría, FUERTEMENTE, en la garganta de ese hermoso hombre, con la respiración pesada y despeinando con los dedos el cabello de Kurt mientras sentía que el otro hombre succionaba hasta la última gota.

Kurt miró a Blaine lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar su nombre, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta que sintió algo caliente derramarse por su garganta. Tragó saliva por instinto, chupó a Blaine durante su orgasmo. Cuando Blaine gimió con hipersensibilidad, Kurt dejó de sorber y volvió exigentemente sus labios en un beso sucio. Blaine lamió en la boca de Kurt, deleitándose con el hecho de que había sido el primero en saber lo que la boca de Kurt podía hacer. Lamió la comisura de los labios de Kurt, gimiendo cuando saboreó un poco de su propio semen que se le había escapado. Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo desnudo de Blaine, restregándose hacia abajo sobre la polla flácida de Blaine —. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Estuvo bien para mi marido?— jaló la camisa del cuello de Blaine el resto del trayecto quitándola, feliz de besar y hacer chupetones cariñosamente en el cuello de Blaine.

Blaine gimió ante el sonido de la voz de Kurt, un poco grave por el abuso en el uso de su garganta —. Sí, demonios sí. Estuviste increíble, el marido más increíble que jamás podría pedir— sus manos fueron al cinturón de Kurt, bruscamente deshaciendo la hebilla y tratando desesperadamente de quitar la molesta barrera entre él y su... um... Kurt —. Mi turno. Mi turno para probarte… hacer que te vengas— Blaine con voz entrecortada, volteando a Kurt sobre su espalda una vez más. Le quitó los pantalones, asegurándose de quitar los calcetines en el camino. Blaine casi sofocado ante la vista. Kurt no había llevado nada de ropa interior debajo de su esmoquin. Bendita mierda.

Kurt se rió ante la expresión estupefacta en el rostro de Blaine, empujándose a sí mismo torpemente hasta la cama para que su cabeza estuviera en el montón de almohadas —. ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

Blaine miró hacia arriba, con la boca todavía abierta. La polla colgando entre sus piernas aun con espasmos tratando de volver a la vida —. Tú... te pusiste duro solo con chupármela.

Kurt tarareó, le sonreía con satisfacción —. Lo sé, y fue tan ardiente.

—¿Eres una fantasía?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó sensual —. Podría serlo... es decir, si me prometes ser la mía.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres, Kurt? ¿Qué necesitas de mí, cariño?— Blaine preguntó, mientras gateaba más sobre en la cama y poniendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el por igual desnudo cuerpo de Kurt.

—T-te nes…— Kurt se quedó sin aliento, extendiendo sus piernas para que Blaine pudiera colocarse entre ellas cómodamente. Revolvió la cabeza, Blaine en celo contra él causando que la polla de Kurt comenzara a montar los marcados músculos abdominales de Blaine —. Te n-necesito, muy dentro de mí. Te quiero en mí— Kurt se movió contra Blaine, tratando de conseguir una mayor fricción —. Folláme— susurró.

Blaine gimió, sacudiendo sus caderas por la expectación descarada del comentando —. Dime. ¿Cuánto me deseas? Necesito escuchar cuan desesperadamente lo deseas.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine, queriendo más que empujes leves —. Hazme apto para cualquier otro hombre. Se el que coja lo virgen de mí. Ábreme, entiérrate dentro de mí...— Kurt abrió los ojos cuando Blaine dejó de moverse contra él, mirando la salvaje mirada dilatada de Blaine y dándose cuenta de lo entrecortada que iban sus respiraciones —. Lléname de la única manera que sabes, hazme saber que nadie más me puede satisfacerme más que tu— se inclinó al oído de Blaine, lamiendo la superficie y causando que Blaine se estremeciera —. Hazme tuyo, amor.

Blaine gruñó, mordiendo el cuello de Kurt con dureza antes de articular hacia abajo a su impecable cuerpo —. Todo a su tiempo. Ten paciencia, tienes que prepararte primero. Estar listo para mí — besó debajo del ombligo de Kurt, deteniéndose sólo en hacerle una mamada significativa a la cabeza de la polla de Kurt.

—¡Blaine!

El hombre de pelo rizado chupó una vez más en el miembro endurecido, besando la cabeza antes de descender aún más —. Voy a hacer lo tan bien para ti, tienes que prepararte primero insisto. Vamos, dame una de las almohadas— Kurt ciegamente agarró una almohada, chillando cuando Blaine se lo metió debajo de sus caderas, apoyando su culo para placer a la vista de Blaine. Blaine elevó las piernas de Kurt separándolas, mostrando efectivamente el rosado agujero virgen de Kurt. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la suavemente plegada masa de músculos, sonriendo cuando se contrajo y se agitó bajo sus caricias—. ¿Alguna vez te tocaste aquí, ángel?

Kurt gimió; recuperando el aliento de como Blaine lo seguía acariciándolo —. S-Sí, a-algunas veces. Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentirían los dedos de otra persona.

—¿Alguna vez ÉL te tocó aquí? ¿Te probó? ¿Jugo contigo?— Blaine escuchó a Kurt gemir, y luego sacudir la cabeza. Perfecto —. Así que supongo que nunca has…

Kurt dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, dejando rastro de un gemido gutural. Blaine se rió entre dientes, inmersión en lamer una larga línea entre las nalgas de Kurt nuevamente, asegurándose de poner presión adicional sobre la entrada de Kurt —. Oh, Dios…

Blaine se lamió sus labios, ansiosos de meter por completo su lengua a Kurt... entre otras cosas. Masajeó las nalgas regordetas de Kurt, consiguiendo que se relajase para que pudiera lamer el orificio de Kurt —. Tengo que conseguir que sea cómodo y lubricado, bebé. Quiero saborear bastante tu agujero antes de que te coja— Kurt dejó escapar un gemido agudo, el lenguaje sucio estaba excitándolo más de lo que esperaba. Blaine pasó la lengua sobre la entrada de Kurt unas cuantas veces más, poniendo cada vez más presión en su contra y obteniendo que el esfínter le dejara entrar. Clavó la lengua, retorciendo su músculo rosa, ya que había abierto paso en el canal apretado y caliente de Kurt.

Kurt jadeó sin poder hacer nada sobre la cama, agarrando con una mano las sábanas y con la otra los rizos sueltos de Blaine. La lengua de Blaine se ondulaba en su interior, saboreando sus paredes internas y gimiendo alrededor de él con deleite —. Oh… oh… Blaine— él jadeó, con las caderas hacia el rostro inclinado de Blaine, queriendo más de él dentro.

Sorbió ruidosamente —. Sabes maravilloso, cariño. Mantente abierto para mí, ¿lo harás? Dame un segundo— Kurt lo hizo como se lo dijeron, agarrando sus muslos y extendiéndolos más. El agujero apretando reluciente alrededor de un espacio vacío era suficiente para tener Blaine salivando, pero negó con la cabeza, acercándose más a un lado de la cama para recuperar sus pantalones. Rebuscó en su cartera, sacó un preservativo y un sobre de lubricante.

—Blaine...— Kurt lo llamó, los oídos le pican por la vergüenza de lo malditamente desesperado que sonaba.

—Estoy de regreso, mi amor. Solo necesitaba un par de cosas— Levantó los artículos, mostrándoselos a Kurt. Vio como a su «esposo» tragó fuerte, le hizo subir los muslos comenzando a temblar ante la imagen. La ardiente mirada de Blaine se suavizó, moviéndose hacia adelante para que pudiera ladear de golpe a Kurt —. No necesitas hacer esto si aún estas inseguro.

Kurt miró a Blaine cuando dijo esas palabras, con los ojos destellantes de humedad —. No, no, yo quiero. Solo que… está pasando. Por fin voy a hacerlo.

—Correcto, pero solo si estás seguro.

—Nunca he estado más seguro— Kurt soltó las piernas, alzó la mano para darle a Blaine uno más, un beso profundo —. Ahora, vamos. No más bromas— Le susurró contra sus labios.

—Que pasivo tan mandón— bromeó, riéndose cuando Kurt golpeó su brazo en respuesta. Blaine tuvo que admitir... incluso que se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando Kurt se recostó contra las almohadas, Blaine se movió hacia abajo al agujero de Kurt. Maldita sea, no lo pudo resistir —. Sólo una probada más— se hundió de nuevo a la entrada de Kurt, levantando una de las piernas sobre su hombro mientras lo comía a cabo. Sus sonidos delirantes vibraron a través de las regiones inferiores de Kurt, disparándose directamente a la polla de Kurt.

—Ooooh…— Kurt se ensartó; demasiado para incluso importarle que Blaine siguiera jugando con él. Cuando Blaine selló sus labios a su alrededor y mientras chupaba los dedos de los pies de Kurt se enroscaron gratamente, su mano voló a su dolorosa erección, bombeó en el momento que Blaine chupa y lamía. Blaine arremolinó su lengua alrededor de las entrañas de Kurt una vez más, finalmente, moviendo sus pulgares a la entrada, entraron y dejaron a Kurt abierto. Blaine luego deslizó dos dedos dentro, tomando el paquete de lubricante con la otra mano y rasgándola con los dientes. Sacó sus dedos rápidamente y los recubrió con lubricante, empujando hacia adentro con un silencioso nuevo sonido. Kurt jadeó gratamente cuando Blaine comenzó a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de él, frunciendo el ceño cuando Blaine siguió empujando en su interior en diferentes ángulos. ¿Qué era ...? —. ¡BLAINE!

Semen brotó de la polla de Kurt, cubriendo su mano todavía en puño y salpicando sobre su torso tonificado. Su mano cayó inerte a su lado, inhalando profundamente mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración. Blaine nunca dejó sus caricias, siguió girando y metiendo los dedos separados, así como lamió las líneas de semen de Kurt. Se estiró hasta los labios entreabiertos de Kurt, dándole un beso sucio y alimentándolo con su propio semen. Kurt cerró ambas manos en los rizos sudorosos de Blaine, chupaba la lengua de Blaine y tragaba todo lo que él le daba. Blaine apretó dos dedos sobre la próstata de Kurt, una vez más, observándolo retorcerse y volcado en éxtasis —. ¿Crees que puedes con otro dedo, hermoso?

Kurt movió la cabeza débilmente —. Nu uh, necesitas saber. Quiero que me hagas el amor ya.

Blaine frotó las entrañas de Kurt suavemente, ralentizando sus embestidas —. No estas suficientemente preparado para tomarme aun. Quiero decir… como tu dijiste, Soy bastante grueso— destacó, ignorando cómo su miembro nuevamente se llena de sangre realmente le gustaba la idea de deslizarse dentro de Kurt en ese instante.

—No me importa. Sé que dolerá, pero lo quiero demasiado. Necesito SENTIRLO, sentirte. Por favor— Kurt suplicó.

No pudiendo negarse a Kurt cuando le rogó por lo bajo, Blaine asintió. Sacó sus dedos fuera del agujero estirado de Kurt, fascinado, ya que se abría y cerraba, como si echara de menos algo en su interior. El hombre excitado rápidamente agarró el condón, desgarrando la envoltura y rodándolo en su palpitante polla. Extrajo el resto del lubricante sobre su dolorosa erección; untándoselo a sí mismo lo mejor que pudo con la esperanza de que iba a facilitar el camino —. Bueno, um... ven hasta aquí. Sube a mi regazo, debería ser más fácil para ti así— Blaine le tendió la mano a Kurt, tirando de él cuando Kurt puso su pálida mano sobre la suya bronceada. Se recostó contra el edredón, situando al otro hombre sobre de él —. ¿Todavía estás bien?— Kurt asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Agarró miembro de Blaine, acariciándolo un par de veces -para el agrado de Blaine- y luego tocó con la cabeza la entrada de su agujero —. Kurt.

Kurt lo miró, temblando mientras la polla de Blaine daba un golpe a su apertura —. ¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Atravesándose a sí mismo con la polla de Blaine, esas palabras envolviéndolo más alto en su caliente fantasía. Kurt gritó una vez mientras Blaine fue enterrado lo que pudo, lagrimeó los ojos de frente a la repentina y ardiente recta final de ser partido por la mitad, y repleto de la polla de Blaine. Sus manos se plantaron en el pecho ligeramente peludo de Blaine, los dedos clavándose profundamente en el mismo —. Mierda... santa mierda... Blaine...

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior con dureza, tratando desesperadamente de erradicar las ganas de empujar atornillándose hacia lo apretado y caliente alrededor de su pene —. Shh... Ssh, cariño. Se sentirá mejor pronto, simplemente trata de relajarte. Aquí, sólo ven aquí — guio la cabeza de Kurt para ubicarla en el hueco de su cuello y estando pecho contra pecho, plantó los pies contra el colchón para darse empuje una vez más. Blaine pasó los dedos con dulzura de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda de Kurt, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído.

Kurt jadeó gratamente cuando los dedos de Blaine accidentalmente bajaron para tocar su borde increíblemente sensible, mordiendo la clavícula de Blaine cuando lo hizo de nuevo (a propósito), trazando el orificio rojo hinchado, que se extendía alrededor del inflexiblemente impresionante grosor de Blaine. Volvió la cabeza para jadear húmedamente contra el cuello de Blaine, dejando que Blaine acariciara donde se unieron porque se sentía tan maldita bien. Kurt gimió cuando Blaine empezó a mover sus experimentadas caderas, apenas sacándolo de sus entrañas de nuevo —. Oh…

—Lo siento, es solo que te sientes tan...

—Más, quiero más.

Blaine gruñó, tirando más de él y luego empujando de nuevo en un poco más rápido —. ¿Así?— cuando Kurt asintió la cabeza contra él, Blaine procedió a mover sus caderas, empujando a Kurt hacia arriba con embestidas cortas y rápidas. Kurt agarró los hombros de Blaine, sujetándose mientras que el hombre bajo él entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Su esbelta figura, laxa frotó contra Blaine con cada empuje, la combinación de sudor y semen estaban haciendo que sus cuerpos se deslizaran húmedamente el uno contra el otro. Blaine cambió ángulos cuando Kurt empezó a hacer ruiditos más animoso, tomándolo como un signo positivo de que el ardor inicial había menguando. Empujó un poco más duro, cambiando el ángulo para encontrar ese lugar especial dentro de Kurt —. ¿Está mejor mi ángel? ¿Está tu marido cuidando de ti?

En la siguiente estocada, Kurt volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca por la dicha —. Justo ahí, justo ahí mi amor. Más rápido, más fuerte— Blaine obedeció, tirando de las caderas hacia atrás más lejos y rompiendo hacia adelante más o menos en el resbaladizo calor de Kurt. Kurt gruñó cuando su próstata fue golpeado continuamente, provocando luego que la chispa de placer fuera directamente a su pene atrapado. Follado de nuevo por los empujones descuidados de Blaine, en busca de su segundo orgasmo —. Vamos, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor. Deja de contenerte. Fóllame. Destrózame.

Blaine empujó con dureza una vez más, los ojos color avellana en ardiente ámbar fundido —. ¿Quieres que me asegure que no puedas caminar mañana? ¿Asegurarme de follarte tan bien que cada vez que te sientes... cada vez que te intentes desplazar me recuerdes? Estarás demasiado dolorido para caminar derecho por una semana— sonrió, dejando que Kurt supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Kurt se apretó en torno a Blaine, por lo que el otro perdió su sonrisa fresca y gimió en su lugar —. Tómame.

De repente, Blaine hizo a Kurt sentarse, poniéndolo de nuevo en posición sobre su polla. El cambio causó a Kurt un grito, cuando el miembro de Blaine presionaba justo contra ese lugar mágico en su interior. Los muslos de Kurt eran separados sobre el regazo de Blaine, abriendo incluso más el agujero de Kurt. Kurt apretó las palmas contra la caja torácica de Blaine para mantener el equilibrio mientras Blaine se agarró las caderas de Kurt con fuerza. Pero cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad dejó de estar una vez que Kurt le dio permiso básicamente para cogérselo sin reparo. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido gutural una vez Blaine comenzó a empujar hacia arriba. Blaine soltó sus caderas y empujó más o menos para que Kurt tomara su polla, golpeando a Kurt sin descanso —. Que bien... tómalo. Permítame usar su pequeño agujero brutalmente— jadeó, gruñendo por el esfuerzo cada vez que sus caderas golpeaban juntas.

—Ah… ah… ah…— Kurt gimió con cada inmersión del miembro de Blaine en el interior de su espalda baja, convirtiéndose en un murmullo, un caos patético. No podía hacer nada con el firme control del otro hombre sobre él, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera querer hacer por su cuenta, y se mantenía bajo la completa merced de los movimientos de Blaine. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras Blaine golpeaba en él, amando la sensación de estar lleno una y otra vez. Las caderas de Blaine se golpearon contra el culo de Kurt ruidosamente, el chasquido sucio tan sólo añadió más deseo a Kurt. El calor en la parte baja de su vientre ardía una vez más, lo que adviertan de lo cerca que estaba —. C-Cerca.

Cuando Kurt trató de llegar a su dolorosa erección, Blaine le golpeó la mano —. Nu-uh. Solo así. Semen solo desde mi polla. Nada más, sólo yo haciéndote mío— Kurt se atragantó al escuchar las palabras posesivas de Blaine, explotando hilos de esperma en el abdomen y el pecho de Blaine. Una larga serie de blasfemias salieron de su boca mientras se desplomaba en el torso pegajoso de Blaine. Blaine follada a Kurt en medio de su orgasmo, el agujero de Kurt apretándose con fuerza alrededor de Blaine mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para alcanzar el propio orgasmo de Blaine, con su mandíbula floja y su polla enterrada en el interior de Kurt.

Kurt se quejó, la sensación del condón ondeando y relleno en su interior hizo que su miembro se ablandara para chorrear débilmente unas últimas gotas entre sus cuerpos. Apretó alrededor de Blaine sin pensar, queriendo toda su leche en él para que valiera la pena. Blaine y Kurt quedaron así durante unos minutos, recuperando la respiración y esperando que sus miembros se sintieran como algo más que gelatinosos. Blaine susurró cuando la hipersensibilidad lo sacudió, cuidado de levantarse con Kurt en sus brazos para colocar al hombre inmóvil sobre las almohadas. Acarició dulcemente la frente sudorosa de Kurt, como disculpándose por su evidente malestar mientras se ponía a sí mismo fuera de Kurt. Se sacó el condón y lo ató, arrojándolo a algún lugar a su izquierda (sin darse cuenta de que aterrizó en la pantalla de la lámpara). Los ojos de Kurt aún estaban cerrados, y su ruborizado cuerpo pálido extendió sobre la cama —. ¿Cómo te sientes?— Blaine preguntó con brusquedad, aclarándose la garganta al oír su áspera voz después del sexo.

—Como si finalmente entendiera el final de Diario de un Pasión— Exhaló. Blaine dejó escapar una risa, arrugando los ojos cuando le sonrió de forma libertina a Kurt. Kurt abrió los ojos cuando oyó reír a Blaine, pero estaba con el corazón roto y derrotado cuando lo miraron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus comisuras por la melancolía —. Mi prometido realmente me engañó...

Blaine frunció el ceño —. Kurt…

—No, solo vete. Mi cartera esta en mis pantalones, toma lo que quieras y solo… vete— Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de mantener un sollozo —. Sé que en realidad no quieres quedarte— después de un minuto o algo así de esperar en silencio, Kurt sintió a Blaine saliendo de la cama. Su manzana de Adán siguió subiendo y bajando por lo mucho que estaba conteniendo sus gritos; escuchar a Blaine revolver la habitación, dolió más de lo que Kurt creía. Sin embargo, cuando sintió un paño caliente frotar su estómago, Kurt abrió los ojos —. ¿Qué?

Blaine frotó suavemente para limpiar a Kur, tal como lo había hecho con sigo mismo, y arrojó el paño lejos, una vez que terminó de limpiar a Kurt. Ignoró la mirada asombrada de Kurt por un momento, situándose bajo el edredón y se abrazándose tras Kurt acurrucándose por detrás, alcanzando solamente tras de sí los destellos de las luces de la habitación. —El único lugar donde quiero estar… es justo aquí, teniendo arrumacos con mi precioso esposo después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

Kurt dejó escapar una risita fresca, demasiado agradecido para interrogar o alejar al hombre cuyos musculosos brazos en ese momento se envolvían alrededor de él. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el cálido cuerpo sexi, entonando de alegría —. Bueno maridito, gracias a ti, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de mover las piernas pronto. A menos que me querías ver como un potro recién nacido.

Blaine se rió entre dientes sobre el hombro de Kurt, besando la suave coyuntura —. Solo vamos a dormir ahora, ángel. Si todavía siente dolor en la mañana, voy prepararnos un baño de burbujas. ¿Por qué a bañera? Un simple capricho.

—… ¿estarás aquí en la mañana?— preguntó en voz baja, casi esperanzada.

—Por supuesto, no hay otro lugar más donde preferiría estar— Suspiró contra el cuello de Kurt, frotando con dulzura la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo el brazo de Kurt, incitándolo a dormirse —. Kurt, para que lo sepas, tu prometido es un total idiota. Porque… definitivamente valía la pena la espera por ti— la respiración de Kurt se había regulado en el momento en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, por lo que era posible que ni siquiera hubiera oído hablar a Blaine. Pero eso estaba bien, porque Blaine podía simplemente decírselas de nuevo en la mañana. No tenía ni idea de por qué no acaba de alejarse, o cuando la fantasía que estaba jugando empezó a sentirse tan condenadamente REAL. Blaine acabo viniendo, porque era a quien necesitaba Kurt, pero por alguna razón, al final de la noche, Kurt terminó siendo exactamente lo que él necesitaba también.

Y eso estaba simplemente bien con ellos.

_Pero cariño cuando haya terminado, tienes que ser el primero en correr.*_

* * *

A/N: Entonces… ¿qué piensan? ¿Fue bueno? Por favor háganmelo saber en una review! :D

* * *

Nota traductor: Gracias a la autora crapazoidwtf por escribirlo y por confiar en mí para la traducción.

Espero que les haya gustado, si pueden y quieren favor de dar favorito a la versión original para animar a que la autora escriba más (... s/9640584/1).

Es la primera vez que traduzco algo, así que espero sea comprensible.

*Lineas de la cancion How To Be A Heartbreaker de Marina and the Diamonds.


End file.
